


Are you alive? Can't you feel?

by Likiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Dean Winchester, Gen, Other, Season 6 Spoilers, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remind me of this song, Dean... the one with whose the lyrics: Are you alive? Can't you feel? Show me you're here, Show me your tears... can't you feel?"  Sam mumured, with a voice devoid of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you alive? Can't you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Here a short synopsis/ficlet about the fanvid of Sam&Dean during season six, named "Sam/Dean- Can't you feel?" on youtube, under Likaella account. the link of the video is below after the fic.  
> Please enjoy and if you like it, let me know what you think or put a smile on the video!

 

 

 

Sam was sitting on the chair. The sun was high in the sky, the cars were loud in the street.

Dean was lying on the bed. The motel room was silent around him. Time seemed to slow down for him.

Sam didn't have a soul. That was the god awful truth. Sam didn't care. About anything. Not even Dean.

The oldest was trying to wrap his mind around that particular fact.

The youngest removed the earphones of his I-pod off his ears.

The blond man tried to ignore him and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

The dark man just stared at him, and tried, tried so very hard to _remember_ how it was when he could feel.

When Dean told him about Dad's secret...

****  
_Feels like I spent all this time talking to walls… feels like I cannot let go of the way it was before…_  


But Sam was now made of stone.

Or when Dean told him about his time in hell…

****  
_Am I talking to someone? Or am I here all alone?_  


-          You remind me of this song, Dean... the one whose lyrics said "Are you alive? Can't you feel? Show me you're here, Show me your tears... can't you feel?”  murmured Sam, with a voice devoid of emotions.

Dean’s jaws tightened.  Sam smirked.

-          I remember feelings… what they used to do to me… I remember Madison… and my tears… Do you know that I don’t cry anymore? asked Sam with a hint of wonder.

****  
_Show me, hold me, speak up and tell me something. Change my mind before it’s too late…_  


Dean looked at him then. Myriads of emotions filled his green eyes.  Grief and anger were the only ones Sam recognized. Dean just murmured:

-          I won’t cry for us both.

Sam nodded. He reached for his I-pod, wanting to stop the song but Dean’s voice cut his movement.

-          Let it play.

Sam locked his eyes with his brother’s.  Slowly, he got up off his chair and walked towards Dean’s bed. The song continued to play.

****  
_Are you alive, show me you’re human… can’t you feel, feel feel…_  


****  
  


****  
_Link to the video:[Can’t you feel?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d5xki5ORTo)  
_

__**  
  
**


End file.
